Samuru Shigami (NightmareLorelei)/Relationship
Love Life Lynné Utau Actually Samuru and Lynne met before, they even played before with Izayoi too and that time, Samuru often called her Rin-tan or Utan. That time is before he went all over globe with his father. They doesn't remember at all (eventhough that Lynne has good memorize ability), when Samuru saw the Humpty Lock that Lynne wearing, the memories began to be remember even thought he only remembered Izayoi's. Samuru developed a crush on Lynne when they "first" met in Chrome City, he cares for her and he is the only one except her siblings who called by her first name instead of her last name which most of them called her "Utau". Friendships Riki Ryugasaki Riki thinks Samuru is a cool and reserved guy. Samuru thinks that Riki may surpass him one day so accept him as rival. After knowing he is a crossfire competitor, Riki thinks Samuru is mysteries just like Crossfire so if he ask him, he may be can know more about the b-animals and Crossfire. Later defeating Novu, their relationships have been closer all most like brothers. In Cross Fight B-Daman eS, Yuki and Simon said that Riki and Samuru are rivals who connected by their strong bonds, they will take what ever to fight against each others which made Kamon jealous. Izayoi Sakamaki When Samuru was at a young age (seems to be 4-6) , he used to play with Izayoi and Lynne. He would call him anii-tan (big brother) and play with him. Samuru began to distrust Izayoi, but not hate him, when he had stolen the Dumpty Key from him, and after he saw his pet dog die. Samuru is also jealous and over protective of Lynne, whenever Izayoi is nearby. For one time, Lynne actually accidently tripped down and been giving a princess hug with an embarrased expression on her face while Samuru is shocked and angry. For the last chapter of the season 3 before the season 4 starts, he swear that he will not never give up anything to him. Samuru still distrusts Izayoi , and accuses him of bad happenings before he finds out what really happened. When Samuru finds out that Izayoi is being used to hurt others, he agrees to help Lynne save him from Easter Company. Samuru apologies to Izayoi for blaming him, and called him "Aniki" means big bro or brother. Reggie Mak Their relationship doesn't seem clearly enough because that time Samuru doesn't open up to anyone yet and Reggie thinks him as a rival. After Novu's defeat, they had become more closer friends, and Reggie also reports new information for him either about Dragold. Basara Kurochi Samuru first see him as a enemy but after Dragold's revived, he gives Basara advice that cannot use any special moves in the battle between Dragold but Basara ignored it. When Basara helped Riki and him battle Dragold, he puts his guard down for him then in the new season , Samuru still distant himself from him but later he still advised him to don't let his guard down while in the B-Master Battle. Novu Moru Samuru doesn't trust Novu, seeing his suspicious moves, he started to spying on him. After knowing his plan, he exposed his plan to Riki and WBMA. After Novu's defeat, he became more closer to Riki. In B-Daman Fireblast, he and Novu's relationship may be closer but Samuru still have no trust in Novu. Yuki Washimura Yuki claimed himself that he's a friend to Samuru in Fireblast, well is but not very close. Kamon Day Kamon always think of Samuru will he come to any tournaments, he usually get along well with him than Riki. Misuru Hachuka Samuru looks closely to Misuru, after he lose to him. He used him to hear more information about Crestland and Road Fight. When he hears the conversation between Misuru and Agent Chaos, he try to make Misuru to take rid off the mind of taking Garuburn. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Lovelifes